1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic card connector capable of driving both sides of an electronic card to extract the electronic card. A first and a second slide members are slidably disposed on two sides of the electronic card connector. In card-retreating operation, the first and second slide members synchronously push two sides of the electronic card inserted in the electronic card connector. A force is evenly applied to the electronic card to stably retreat the electronic card out of the electronic card connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic card connector has a card-extracting mechanism. By means of pressing the card-extracting mechanism, the electronic card inserted in the electronic card connector can be retreated and extracted. FIG. 17 shows the conventional electronic card connector. The conventional electronic card connector includes a seat body 71 in which a terminal connecting section 711 is disposed. A pair of lateral arms 712, 712′ are parallelly disposed on two sides of the seat body 71. An electronic card slide channel is defined between the lateral arms 712, 712′. An electronic card 70 can be inserted into the electronic card slide channel. The conventional electronic card connector further includes a push board 72 pivotally mounted on the seat body 71 and a push bar 73 slidably disposed in one lateral arm 712. In normal state, a spring 730 forces the push bar 73 to retreat.
When an electronic card 70 is inserted, the front edge of the electronic card will push a first end 721 of the push board 72. At this time, a second end 722 of the push board 72 is biased to a front end 731 of the push bar 73. When it is desired to retreat the electronic card 70, the push bar 73 is pushed forward to drivingly push the second end 722 of the push board 72. At this time, as a teeter, the first end 721 of the push board 72 pushes the front edge of the electronic card 70 to retreat the same as shown by phantom line of FIG. 17.
In the above electronic card connector, when retreating the electronic card, the push board 72 simply pushes one single side of the electronic card 70. Therefore, it often takes place that the electronic card 70 is biased to one side to clog the electronic card connector. Accordingly, with the conventional electronic card connector, the electronic card can be hardly smoothly retreated.